Unpredictable Fate
by Valentina Fuori
Summary: AU.RanmAkane...Akane is happily married, but what happens when her life literally comes crashing down?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I disclaim

so this story is a RanmAkane fic, but it does have a very strange twist. It is also an AU, and i have decided to have a whole different series of barriers playing between the two, i am going to try and stay as true to the characters as possible, but within reason, b/c it is an AU... i openly receive criticism, but please no down right hateful flames..enjoy!

Prologue:

Ryoga was the most handsome man Akane had ever seen. There were times she found herself standing in awe of being married to someone of such rare and exquisite beauty, both inward and out. He honestly appeared to be a man without blemish, she knew he was only human and could never truly achieve perfection, but coming to that revelation only made her love and rejoice in her being united to him all the more. It was so easy for her to get lost in his tauntingly chocolate eyes. His hair was as black as a raven, and his skin had the perfect glow to it which accentuated his dreadfully evident muscular build. He didn't flaunt his muscles (due to his skill in martial arts), but nonetheless they were there, and when he touched her, he could easily bring her to a place of being utterly lost in a wave of ecstasy.

That was why at times like this Akane thought she could weep. They had been married hardly a year, and duty called her to take a business rip for two months to the Philippines. As much as she loved traveling, she could scarcely believe she had to be going on a film shoot at some beautiful island, and her husband had to stay in Nerima.

Akane stood at the door and saw the taxi cab pull up, ready to take her to the airport. A foreboding sense of disaster poured over her as she squeezed the ticket. Ryoga grabbed Akane, and with tears in his eyes conceded,

"I don't want you to go. Stay here with me, I know we said our adieu's…" 

Akane blushed.

"…but I can't help but want to make love to you again"

Akane starred into his ever inviting chocolate eyes and saw tears struggle to be contained, she wanted to stay with him yet knew it was not possible. If they were to start having a family soon, their finances would have to be stable. Ryoga took Akane in his arms and poured out all his passion into a kiss, it took Akane by surprise and for a brief moment she forgot where she was, and where she was about to go. The passion that Ryoga poured into Akane was so intense, she could not breathe. Suddenly fear seized her, and she clung to Ryoga for dear life.

Ryoga silent pleeded for something to happen so Akane wouldn't have to leave. But he knew the income of being an actress, though unstable, promised big bucks for these little trips to secluded shoots. Yet, still he couldn't help but think that a woman leaves her family to be with her husband…_and stay! _Then without warning Akane pushed herself out of his arms,

"We have already made love plenty of times today, we just can't again, my ride is already here"

Ryoga kissed Akane on her cheek.

"I know, but can you blame a guy for trying?"

At that Ryoga picked up her luggage and headed out the door. Akane stayed at the door and watched him, as if making mental notes of every minor detail Ryoga possessed. Ryoga and the driver finished loading the taxi, then Ryoga slammed the trunk and looked up at Akane and smiled a cheesy grin, showing fangs and all. He then frowned for a moment and ran up to her,

"You know….even though I don't want you to go, I do support you, I always will"

Akane forced a smile

"I know Ryoga"

"Well just in case you don't…"

Ryoga easily whisked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to the cab. When he reached the door and opened it he set her down,

"I love you," he said huskily, "Now hurry up and get out of here, the sooner you leave the sooner you can get back"

Akane pressed herself against Ryoga's chest and in one last desperate attempt kissed him. When they finished she felt empty. Ryoga recognized the look, but was interrupted by the cab driver before he got a chance to say anything.

"Hey lady, we have to go if you want to make the plane" the driver spoke impatiently.

"Good bye Ryoga-kun, I love you"

"Good bye, I love you too!"

He gave her one last sweet kiss on the lips, then she got in the taxi and left.

As Ryoga watched the cab dissappear, he let loose a tear. It was strange, even though she was only gonna be gone two months, he felt like it would be a lot longer. Suddenly he became aware of the thoughts running through his mind and dismissed them.

"No. She is coming back to me," he said reassuring himself "We did not wait all those years for just one year of marital bliss."

Suddenly he noticed it was cold, so he went into the house and forced himself to eat the last _attempted_ meal that his wife would ever cook for him.

o0o0o0o0o

Akane shoved her carry-on above her seat and then sat down. She noticed a young woman with roses adorned in her long black hair sitting next to her. In attempt to allow the hours to pass asked,

"So, are you going to the Philippines as well?"

The woman looked slightly paranoid and responded simply

"No"

Yet Akane was not willing to give up that easily.

"Where are you going then?"

"It's none of your business, but if you must know, I'm going to Hell"

Akane was shocked she could speak in such a cold tone

"This is a round trip flight, granted when we land you may be getting on a connecting flight to somewhere else, but…"

"Would you shut up if I told you?"

Akane nodded.

"I'm going to visit my bastard brother and his skanky for a week in the Philippines, an island known as Palawan. I said I'm going to Hell because I hate that place, everything there is so freaking beautiful, and all it does is remind of how stupid of a life I am living. Satisfied?"

"Yes…."

The young woman sighed in contentment a little too early for sure victory.

"…but I have to let you know I'm going to Palawan too, in a city known as Puerto Princesa, heard of it?"

The young woman rolled her eyes

"The door of a princess? Yeah it's not too far from where I'll be"

She looked at Akane and then quickly added,

"Unfortunately"

Akane looked at the woman sitting next to her and out of pity said,

"well you look about the same age as me, maybe we could hang out when I'm not on location at the film shoot I will be working on. I'll be there for two months, but one week with you would be enjoyable, you could show me around…"

"Look, I'm 22 and I just want to be left alone. I don't care if you are on a film shoot and I don't care to know anything else. You promised to stop talking to me, so please stop!"

Akane realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with her, so she said,

"Well fine, but if you need anything my name is Akane, and I'm just a seat away"

"Thanks" the lady replied mockingly

The woman then rolled over and starred out the window and went to sleep. Akane noticing a black bag with a rose emblem on it where a nametag was also displayed. Leaning over she read silently the name _Kodachi……hmmm strange, somehow the name fits her. _At that she plugged in some headphones and dozed off herself.

o0o0o0o0o

Akane abruptly woke up to a jolt, she looked next to her and saw Kodachi throwing up in a bag provided by the air line. Akane starred around and wondered how long they had been in the air, she was on her third nap and had viewed a movie earlier. The plane was shaking badly and she figured that it was the worse turbulence she had ever been in. She looked at Kodachi and asked if she was alright, for which Kodachi smiled and said,

"No, if I were alright I would've been able to control my stomach and direct it towards you!"

Akane was completely offended, then suddenly the seatbelt light and masks came down. She buckled up and placed the mask firmly over her mouth. She felt the plane going down, not certain how quickly though, yet fast enough to make her ears pop wildly. Kodachi laughed insanely, "Just my luck, I really am going to Hell this time."

Kodachi cursed and then threw up some clumps from the earlier meal. Akane could now barely hold her own stomach looking at this woman, so she turned her head and then saw a horrific scene of all the passengers. Parents were with their children, strangers were clinging to strangers, some were crying, wives were holding on to their husbands…. Suddenly Akane thought of Ryoga and wept. She didn't understand how their life together could be ended so soon, she should've stayed with her husband. A fool she was, never to be held in his arms again. Yet, here she was seated next to the coldest human being she had ever met, and they were to be the only one's on this plane to die alone. Instantly the pilots voice came on overhead,

"This is your pilot speaking, we are over the pacific ocean right now, there is no way I can land I and I apologize for not being able to do so…… the plane will crash….I am unable to notify the base….One engine is shot, and the other will shortly follow. I advise you all to make peace, and if anyone should survive, please find a way to forgive me. May God be with you all."

Kodachi again started laughing inhumanely, "God? Demons will be waiting to escort me. I denied nourishment to my soul long ago, I can't change that now. Like a rose, I am withered."

Akane cringed. Immediately she could tell the other engine went out, everyone started screaming as she felt themselves plummet down in a spiral. Blackness surrounded them and then silence fell.

o0o0o0o0o

ok...so there is my prologue ) i really have some great ideas (or so i think)...just bear with me for a while, and know atleast a few things from which to expect of me...

1. i am a devout Ranma/Akane fan

2. i don't write tragediesd


	2. From the Ashes

Disclaimer: I disclaim

just a little twist...

Ranma was extremely hungry, but the hunger hardly gnawed at him as much as the anger he felt toward Mousse, or was it hurt? Ranma hardly knew, he had been the closest of friends with Mousse since they were both born. They grew up side by side, both passionate for life, both initiated into manhood at the same time. They spent every moment the village would allow together, learning the secrets of martial arts through nature, feeding eachothers desires and hate. If one formed an opinion, the other soon adapted it. Since Mousse was actually the more outspoken of the two, it typically was Mousse's passions and lusts that were carried out. So, it was rough for the two of them when for the first time in their lives they had to be separate, the vigorous peak of manhood claimed them to be so.

Without realizing it at first, Ranma found himself instantly attracted to the dove of their village. Her name was Shampoo. She was like a sunset of purple hue's, her skin glowed and shimmered in the sunlight, and depending on how the light was hitting her, it was like her eyes appeared to be on fire. He imagined her eyes reflected every passion mankind could have for life. It was for that reason her beauty captivated him, and how he found himself in love with every fiber that she possessed. Yet being a clumsy male in the ways of persuading a lady, Mousse took note of who Ranma had fallen in love with. Mousse looked for the passion that Ranma had described, and knew he could not be satisfied with any other woman.

After a week of courtship between Ranma and Shampoo, Mousse asked Ranma to hunt for the finest meat for celebration of his 'new found love.' Ranma was thrilled to hear Mousse had found someone too, so he excitedly left to hunt for this exquisite meat. Only when he did return did he discover that Mousse's newfound love was non other than Shampoo herself. Ranma would've fought for her, but Mousse wasted no time and brought Shampoo into the act of intercourse, claiming Shampoo to himself for eternity. To break that law among the amazon tribe was death. Ranma loved Shampoo too much to have her die for his lost passion... He just needed some space.

So, Ranma ran from the village, in attempt for alone time and to not be bombarded with the "new" couple. Ranma hadn't eaten in five days and decided it was time to come out of the cliffs and search the ocean for some fish, who knows….sometimes strange things floated on shore. Today was such a day of luck for Ranma. After he filled himself with meat, he set out along the beach shore in search of items to bring back to the village.

Ranma had made a pile of items he found, some he figured would be very useful for burning. Some of the stuff was in a sack and he discovered that the items looked like very heavy human garments. Indeed, they wouldn't be unbearable to wear, but Ranma could never imagine wearing something to cover his chest. Ranma decided to make one last round when he noticed a very large object shifting back and forth along the sand. He looked out into the ocean and noticed at least a dozen of bodies floating lifelessly in the water. Ranma frowned, he had no idea where these people came from, but he did know his village would not be able to do anything about them since they were already dead. These corpses would be no good to them. Ranma walked up to a body that had made it to land, he figured at the very least he could study what the humans from some other land were like. He turned the body over and noticed that it was a young woman. She did not appear to be as the other bodies he had seen floating in the water, flaky and white. She was pale, but there was still a hint of color within her face, and her face looked as though she were not dead at all, but asleep. He studied her features and noticed she had black-bluish hair. He had never seen hair have such a deep shade of blue in it before and wondered if it was somehow painted on. He was also shocked to see her hair to be as short as it was, he had never seen anyone with short hair..all the men and women in his village and even in the opposing village had long hair...She looked about a head shorter than he, her body in great physical keep, he opened her eyelids and noted the vibrancy of hazelnut from within. Her complexion was of great design as well, maybe not as beautiful as Shampoo, but certainly not displeasing. Ranma figured the village would get a kick out of her, so he brought her to the pile he had created earlier and packed up. Ranma then thew the sacks with all the stuff stashed inside over his back and then attempted to lift the moonlit haired corpse. She was amazingly light, he shifted her over his shoulders and began to take the journey back home.

When Ranma was about half way, mid-day, he heard a slight noise, almost a whimper. Ranma stopped and yelled,

"I heard you! If you value your life, I suggest you come out now!"

Ranma was ready for a fight, if the opposing tribe on the other side of the island wanted a fight, he would be ready to bring any simmer of hatred in their own blood towards his tribe, the Amazons, to match the boil of blood carried towards them. Quietly he scoped out the area, and then heard someone to the right of him coughing. They were close to him, too close. He turned and saw nothing.

"You vile Shamit's, reveal yourself now!"

Suddenly he noticed the body on his shoulders shifting and groaning, Ranma tossed the body off of himself and heard the woman shriek. After he himself regained composure from shock, he walked over to her and heard her speaking in a tongue incomprehensible. Ranma gave a sly grin as he looked at the terrified female, he gripped her mouth to shut her up,

"My village will be very pleased with me, we have not had someone as exquisite as you in quite some time."

He threw her back on his shoulder

"The village will love me now, my manhood will be restored…yes you are quite the delicacy indeed."

Akane could hardly breathe, she had never been carried in such an uncompromising manner, and she assumed the guy carrying her could probably care less that she was in pain. She bit her lip every time it felt unbearable, she didn't want to speak, the man had made it very clear she wasn't to verbalize anything. She couldn't understand him, but actions speak louder than words. Akane had no idea how she got here, she tried going over previous events, but nothing came to her. Looking at her surroundings she could only gather she was FAR from home. She probably got in a plane wreck, probably from being on a film shoot…. and then suddenly it came back to her.

"Ryoga!"

Akane's heart sank. Her beloved husband, and she…Akane began to cry.

o0o0o0o0o

So...Ranma and Akane have met! hee hee, i bet there are plenty of questions brewing...like 'how can ranma's manhood be restored?' or 'why is Akane a delicacy?'.. and then there is the twist i decided to put of them not even speaking the same language! Akane speaks Japanese, and Ranma, well...he only speaks Chinese...answers are coming though, i am not that cruel. i hope this is.. if anything, different from the typical fanfic.

thanks!

Valentina Fuori


	3. Temperatures Rising

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Hi! So…just an F.Y.I, I am planning to update once a week. Probably weekends…that seems to be the best time for me to sit down and actually write. Now…about the characters being OOC…yes, I know they are…but only b/c life's situations have taught them to be so. Their true characters are still the same though; you will notice that as this story progresses, it will climb closer and closer to the actual characteristics that we all know and love. As for Shampoo being so easily persuaded by Mousse..well, she was never overly obsessed with Ranma in my story, b/c they never dueled and therefore she was never given a reason to fully notice him. But she will. Give the characters a chance to develop and bloom….I'm just trying to place a little exposition first.

Oh….._italics_ are the amazons talking in Chinese, and therefore Akane can't understand them…yet…hee hee

Now….on with the story!

o0o0o0o0o

Ice…. That is the word to describe the exact feeling that invaded Akane's very being. Like pinpricks slowly shooting from the bottom of her feet electrifying her to the top of the head. It was harsh enough to make any person gasp, or awaken (in Akane's case) from an unconscious escape of reality. Akane's eyes shot open and were immediately introduced to a blurry presence of water. She wanted to breathe in, but found herself incapable as the invasion of water continued to proceed forth. Akane knew full well she herself could not swim to save a kitten's life, and therefore began to panic. Kicking, with arms flailing wildly, she did not think to look up to where the surface of the water remained patiently awaiting for her acknowledgement. Just when she thought she was a goner, a hand reached onto her scalp and pulled her abruptly from the blue abyss.

"Huuuuuuuuuhhhh….." Akane gasped for air, gulping it in as if it were the most precious thing she had ever tasted.

Being now completely alert, she darted her eyes around to see who exactly it was that helped remove her from her impending doom. Yet, still being firmly held onto by the hair within her scalp, she wasn't exactly capable of turning around to see just whom it was.

Instead, she was forced to look up, and by doing so her eyes focused on the withered effects of a female hand.

The hand suddenly released her, and she fell back into the water with a splash!

Akane's feet stretched down and hit a bottom, she noticed that she had been in an over sized tub all along, and if she had only put her feet down to begin with, she would've touched the bottom.

Embarrassed, she turned around to face her rescuer with gratitude. Akane's eyes squinted when she saw the old woman standing there, coming into focus she was greeted with a rather somber, ill-humored face.

This woman was tinier and older than anyone she had ever seen before. Her hair was white as snow, and her skin itself was nothing more than the exterior to a shriveled raisin. For a split second, Akane found herself repulsed, but quickly dismissed the feeling in knowing that this woman just brought her out of her nightmare.

Wanting to say something but not quite sure what, a simple "Thank you." escaped her lips. The old woman just starred at her as though she were crazy, this made Akane very uncomfortable (as though she already wasn't) and her body began to shiver. Looking down, she noticed that she was still in the ice cold water, and the opportunity of getting out did not seem to be an option.

Just then, a door to the room that she was within opened, and the young man that was carrying her before walked in. His features were hard, but he had a look of concern that radiated from within his eyes. Still shivering, Akane's teeth began to chatter. The young man approached the old woman and they began talking in a dialect that was recognizable, but not comprehensible to Akane. She starred at them shivering and bewildered as they continued to discuss what she could only guess was her very well being.

_"So…she finally came through"_ stated Ranma

_"Yes son-in-law, she simply passed out…probably due to shock"_

_"I told you, you old gouhl, I do NOT want you calling me that anymore!"_

_"My apologies… I forgot"_ Cologne knew this last statement was a lie (as did Ranma) but she felt she had to be cordial; after all, she really had wanted Ranma to marry Shampoo.

"_Look…I don't want to deal with this right now, we have another problem at hand" _

Cologne glanced at Akane, _"Yes, I see that…what is it exactly that you want to do with her?"_

"_You know perfectly well what she is good for"_ replied Ranma slightly annoyed that Cologne was trying to make him spell it out.

Cologne gave an evil grin_, "You want to give her as a one year peace offering to the Shamit's"_

Ranma gagged…_ "No! are you crazy! I could never hand over anyone to them, I don't care who you are, no person deserves that type of fate!"_

Cologne smirked, _"Then what may I inquire is your plan?"_

Ranma looked at Cologne point blank, she was toying with him, challenging him. He didn't want to make it so obvious... but the outsiders had always intrigued his people; by introducing her to the village they could possibly learn things that they never could have conceived. Ranma's mind was always on martial arts, and he was certain that she was a valuable asset in some way to teach if not something from her foreign land that would better their tribe to fend off the Shamit's. and who knows...maybe if he could somehow ...no...nevermind.

When he found her, it seemed like a great idea. But now, facing Cologne, he was beginning to think it would have been better to have left her on the beach.

"_if your brain is too small to come up with a practical solution, and one that benefits our society…then may I suggest handing her over to the Shamit's…We owe it to our people to offer them one year of guaranteed peace"_

Ranma shivered.

The Shamit's were the only other people that occupied the island. There had been an ongoing battle between the two tribes, lasting for centuries.

The Shamit's were the lowest of the low… CANNIBALS!

Every once and a while one of their own members from the Amazon tribe would get captured, and the outcome from such captures were always devastating. Offering the foreigner (Akane) would guarantee the Shamit's to stay away from their tribe for one whole year. For Cologne and the other tribe members, offering the foreigner in exchange for one year of absolute peace was a no-brainer, but for Ranma….well…though he had no attachment to the girl, he felt responsible for her because he brought her here. He hated the Shamit's with a loathing passion, and through his own pride, would never offer a gift of any kind.

Yet Ranma was put in a corner that he could not back out of. He knew that it was his fault for bringing the foreigner in, and now the tribe would decide as a whole what would be best. And none of them would pass up a chance to secure their children's future for atleast a year.

"_There is no reason to ask me what I want… you have already made your decision" _Ranma said bitterly.

"_Then it has been decided, I will go through the proper procedure to make sure she is a whole person and all limbs are in tact, and then tonight…tonight will be the trade off. Thank you Ranma, you are a true servant to your people"_

"_yeah…whatever"_ Ranma briefly glanced at the young woman still soaking in a tub of frigid temperatures. He felt a pang of guilt and regret flood over him, yet refusing to dwell on the emotions, he quickly turned around and exited the room.

o0o0o0o0o

Cologne went towards Akane and motioned for her to rise out of the tub. Akane chattering to no end obeyed, clothes clinging to her body, she slowly rose from her position.

"Come on child, I need to prepare you for the trade off tonight" 

Akane just looked at Cologne with a quizzical look on her face, clearly not understanding, but knowing she was being given the opportunity to rise from the icy waters.

Even out of the water, Akane couldn't escape the cold…but Cologne took Akane by the hand, and led her into another room of herbs and spices.

o0o0o0o0o

"_hmmm……"_ Cologne was in a rather irritated mood. This young woman was going to prove to be more trouble than good, _"How is this possible?…… I mean, I know how it's possible, but why? This will never do" _

Glaring at Akane, Cologne picked up her feet and briskly walked out of the room.

o0o0o0o0o

Bewilderment and confusion. Akane could not understand a word of what had gone on. She just sat there while the old woman pulled out all these strange herbs and spices and did some weird motions over her body. The old woman had been muttering to herself, and though Akane was grateful for being pulled out of the water earlier, she felt that this elderly woman had not been taken too kindly towards her.

So Akane sat. Waiting…

Waiting, alone in a room with shelves and shelves of what she could only guess where ingredients for cooking or doing potions and spells. Akane rubbed her forefingers on her temples urging away the headache that was attempting to claim her, "What is this place?" Akane whispered in a hush tone, moreso just to hear her own voice and reassure herself she wasn't in some strange dreamland.

She could hear people talking outside of the room, and they did not sound as though they were on friendly terms. It sounded like an argument, and one voice that she could distinctly make out was the crackling voice of the old woman.

o0o0o0o0o

Cologne and Ranma re-entered into the room, both with clearly aggravated looks on their faces.

"_Just look at her son-in-law! What am I supposed to do with THAT!"_

"_I dunno…you're the one with all the wisdomly ideas you old ghoul," _replied Ranma sarcastically_, "so you tell me!"_

Cologne shook her head_ "No respect…"_

"_Don't get mad at me, just because your plan won't work"_

Cologne was thinking… hard. She was going to make this work somehow, granted it would be postponed for a few months, but the end result would not change; no one, not even Ranma was going to change that.

"_Come here son-in-law…I want you to see for yourself" _Cologne motioned over to Akane and bent down over her.

"_No thanks…I think I'll pass" _Ranma replied uninterested.

_"Get over here and stop acting like that, you brought her here, so now you deal with it!"_

Ranma sighed. He knew she was right... Slowly he walked over to the young female.

Why was he so nervous?

Impatiently, Cologne grabbed Ranma's hand and placed it over Akane's stomach.

_"See! Am I right, or am I right?"_

Ranma nodded. Relief swept over him at first, and then disappointment…

Now she wouldn't have to be sent to the other village, but then again, now he couldn't possibly claim…. No, he wasn't going to go there. Clearly, she belonged to some other man...

_"yes………she is pregnant…"_

Akane starred at the two of them…why were they acting so strange? She had never been so uncomfortable. And why were their hands touching her on her stomach! The old woman fine, but the young man with the pony tail! Honestly, nobody but her husband was allowed to touch her there! And why was this guy blushing? She turned her head in anger, fixating her gaze on the herbs. Then she felt the young man remove his hand slowly from her stomach, almost brushing against her. Akane felt her body react. This caught her by surprise and she quickly flashed her eyes at the young man, only to notice his awkwardness, causing herself to blush….

Wait!She was blushing! what was wrong with her!

"_Well…you know very well we can't hand her over till after she is whole as one person. We are going to have to wait till after she has this child…"_

Ranma nodded in concession.

"_As much as I hate to say this son-in-law……you brought her here, so you are going to be placed as her guardian until the time comes"_

"_But I…"_ Ranma attempted to argue.

Cologne continued, _"That's final! She will stay with you under your roof, and you will make sure no other harm comes to her."_

Even though Ranma could've argued….he didn't really want to. The only problem was simply that she was PREGNANT!

Ranma glanced at her….No, she wasn't that cute.

Ok… so... he was going to have a... female... living under his roof! This made Ranma extremely nervous, he had no experience with women. He had tried to woo Shampoo, and look where that got him! But… he wasn't going to try and woo her.. what was he thinking! Who knows…maybe they could become friends….

Yeah right!

Ranma looked at Akane, she had been starring at him angrily, but when their eyes made contact…somehow her stoned features softened. They held that position for a moment, then both realizing the awkwardness of the situation turned their heads real fast.

Ranma's face was beet red.

So….Ranma figured she was going to have this child in what…8 ½ months…yeah ok…he could handle that…..

Right?

o0o0o0o0o

Whahahahahaha! Let the fun begin!

my next chapter will focus on the awkwardness of their living arrangements...and lack of communication ) look for it sometime next weekend...

o0o0o0o0o

Matrias – I hope my punctuation is better this time…I just got so excited about posting the first chapters that I was rather negligent. Also, this is my first fanfic, so I'm trying to figure out what is the most effective way to communicate. Thank you for pointing it out to me though, I really want to do this right.

Thereviewergirl – so you have been to Palawan! Gorgeous, which is why I wanted to make mention to it…but the plane crashed on an anonymous island within the region (I am choosing to make it uncharted)….though, I am still going to make references to the description of the island later on in the story that will show the characteristic of Palawan and all its glory.. )

Nikki of the Fallen – thank you! I will try to update weekly.

yours truly,

Valentina Fuori


	4. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Happy Labor Day weekend everybody!

_Italics _are the amazons talking in Chinese…

**Bold lettering** is their thoughts….

o0o0o0o0o

Ranma opened the door to his hut and motioned for Akane to enter. Walking inside, Akane glanced around as two flies buzzed passed her. Squinting she looked around at the room that was before her.

It was simple and clean, yet clearly a bachelor pad.

There was a futon far off in the corner with neatly made sheets, and on the other side of the room was an actual sink with a stove attached to it. This was strange because Akane had immediately taken this place to have been run by savages. Yet they had running water and gas stoves. There was also a low rise table for eating, and a dresser in the room which Akane could only imagine encased clothing of sorts. Other than those few objects in the room, nothing else occupied the area.

"_So…uh… over there is a conjoining room. That's where you are going to be staying."_

Akane blinked at him.

_"heh…I sleep in here, there is also a bathroom, it's the only one so I guess we are going to have to be sharing that"_

Ranma pointed off into the direction of where the conjoining room was. Akane looked hard at Ranma. She knew he was saying something important, but she just couldn't figure out for the life of her what he was saying… and he just kept rambling.

Surely he knew she didn't speak his language.

Or not.

_"So this is it really, I guess…you can make yourself comfortable. You are going to be living here for a while…"_

Silence.

More silence.

Ranma looked at Akane. Why wasn't she moving?

"_I said you can go…" _Ranma flipped his hand in the air nonchalantly.

Honestly. Was this guy stupid! How was she to know what he was saying. Akane shrugged her shoulders awkwardly hoping he would take the hint that she was confused. He looked at her and then a pink hue made its way across his cheeks.

_**oh yeah…I got so nervous I completely forgot she speaks some gibberish language**_

Ranma motioned with his hand toward himself, _"Ranma, I'm Raaa…nnnn……mmaa…" _he lipped the words slowly to her as though he were talking to someone mentally challenged.

Akane was not in a playful mood. She cocked an eyebrow at him, did this idiot really think she couldn't understand the formalities of name giving?

To humor him she repeated his name…flawlessly.

Then she gave him her name in the same ridiculous way that he delivered his name to her… "Aaaaaaa…kkkkkkaaaaaaaaa…….neeeeeeeeee….." she gave him a fake smile.

How clever she thought she was… maybe then he'd realize what he sounded like. But instead Ranma just smiled back, _"Akane." _He then reached out and grabbed Akane's arm and dragged her into the other room.

This room was huge…and empty.

All that was within the room was a large king-size futon in the center of the room. Nothing else occupied the space.

Nothing.

Again Akane felt uncomfortable. What was this guy trying to do? Why the hell did he bring her into a huge room that housed nothing but a futon?

She starred at the futon...

With a futon that size, there clearly was only one purpose for the room.

**HENTAI!**

Ranma's cheek burned. Rubbing his hand over his cheek he looked at the girl next to him. She was fuming. What the hell! Did she just slap him! His jaw popped. Yes, she DID just slap him! What was this girls problem? He was just trying to give her her room… out of frustration he motioned toward her, for which she screamed, "Don't you touch me, don't you dare touch me!" and covered herself. Flinging herself against the wall she slid down into a fetal position on the floor and began to rock herself….

What was this girl doing? Was she crazy! Ranma was completely dumbfounded… he was trying to be hospitable, and she was acting a like a crazy person! To be honest, Ranma was kinda scared. She was flipping out, and he was at a loss for why.

Glancing around the room he saw nothing…nothing for which she should be angered by, or afraid of. Just a stupid bed…for her….to sleep in…

He looked back at Akane on the floor, she was still rocking on the floor…Ranma just stood there looking at her. He wanted to say something, but his tongue was lame**. _Think Ranma, think! What just happened here? You show her the futon…and…she slapped you! Because of a futon!_** To say Ranma was slightly puzzled would be an understatement….then…only a few minutes too late realization dawned on him. He blushed five shades of red.

**_Oh shit! I'm an ass…_**

Ranma started flailing his arms widely in the air, _"No, no, no…It's not like that!" _Akane glanced up at Ranma. Ranma ran over to the futon and patted it, _"Akane!" _He then ran out of the room and starting patting the other futon in the room that they first entered into, _"Ranma!"_ He then ran back into the bedroom and patted the bed again incessantly, _"Akane! Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane!" _He then ran back out of the room and started patting the other futon and repeating his own name like a mad man.

By this time he had gotten Akane's attention. She slowly got up and walked over to the doorway. Leaning against the door post, she looked at Ranma. Ranma saw Akane standing there, and felt encouraged so he ran back to the futon in the bedroom and continued this cycle for about ten minutes.

Finally Akane interrupted him, the picture was clearly painted in her head.

As Ranma began to run yet again from room to room, Akane put out her arm to stop him. Ranma stood panting on the other side of the door looking at Akane.

She smiled and walked over to her futon.She patted it and repeated her name.

Ranma nodded his head, relieved that she finally understood.

Smiling herself, Akane got up and slowly walked over to Ranma.

His heart stopped.

Standing only a few feet in front of him she smiled, "Ranma."

SLAM!

o0o0o0o0o

Ranma blinked three times with the door in his face. Ok. So she knew that was her room. It was not what he was expecting…but they had break through…

It was a start.

o0o0o0o0o

Akane leaned her back against the door, she could hear Ranma receding from the door, busying himself with something in the room. She couldn't imagine what with though, he didn't have practically anything. Relaxing and taking a few breaths she walked over to the futon and sat down on it.

This was the first time she had been consciously alone since the fatal accident. She hadn't processed everything that had happened yet, and now seemed like the perfect time to do so. She just needed to think.

By this time she had figured out that she was in a plane crash, and that she was now living with the guy that rescued her from the waves.

Akane shivered.

She hated water, or at least deep water. Surviving the plane crash surprisingly is not what baffled her though, but surviving the water. Her only solution was that it was a freak accident; she shouldn't be here. She wondered if anyone would find her. Certainly Ryoga wouldn't rest till he knew of her remains. Ryoga.

Akane curled up on to the bed and started crying, reminiscing over the past years she and Ryoga had together. Thinking of when they first met, their first date, their first kiss, their first everything! Akane was sobbing, she was laying in a pool of her tears, mourning over her loss. Ryoga adored her, nobody cared for her the way he did, and now he was gone. Akane sat up, touching her tear-stained face... she felt the puffiness. She needed to bathe, she imagined she stunk and looked like a train wreck. Akane recalled seeing the bathroom right next to her bedroom, so she got up and went out.

Upon opening the door to her bedroom, she looked around and found Ranma to be no where in sight. Looking down she saw some white folded clothes that were clearly for a female to wear. Sighing in relief, Akane picked them up and proceeded to the bathroom.

Once within she undressed herself in the furrow and walked toward the bath. Slipping her foot in, she moaned…it felt so good. **How do they have warm running water? **Sliding completely within the bath, Akane felt comfort finally claim her. Her mind was blank, she no longer cared to figure out why, she was just thankful that she could have this one luxury.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranma waltzed within his hut with sweat dripping down his back. He just finished a vigorous work-out behind his domain and was in desperate need for some cleaning up. Flipping the towel over his shoulder he walked to the bathroom. He stopped short staring at the door to the bedroom that Akane was in. **_so… she's still in there, I hope she's stopped crying by now….maybe I should knock and see if she wants anything, like a glass of water_**. Ranma looked down and noticed that the clothes he left for her were gone. _**At least she took her clothes**_, that was encouraging. He had left because he heard her crying and it made him uncomfortable. He hated hearing women cry, and he had to get out. So he figured he could go work-out or something. An hour since had passed, and now he was in need of a good cleaning...and afterwards a hearty meal. His stomach grumbled. **_In a little bit, I just gotta get cleaned up first_. **Ranma reached for the handle to the bathroom, and stepped in.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranma sniffed the air in the furrow. Hmmm…it smelled musty. That was strange. Ranma threw his towel and trousers into the basket and continued to proceed toward the actual bath. Sliding open the door and walking in, the sight before him caused him to stop like a deer caught in headlights.

Akane had just decided to get out of the tub, she was standing up out of the water...and then the door slid open and suddenly Ranma appeared.

They just stood there for a few moments silently staring at each other.

Neither breathing.

Akane just then realized where she was and dropped back into the water with a SPLASH!

This action caused Ranma to snap back into reality, he slowly stepped back out of the furrow and slid the door shut. His face completely red. He wondered how Akane was doing, and then just as though she could read his mind ….he heard her scream.

The scream that Akane emitted caused Ranma to practically jump out of his skin. He darted out of that bathroom so fast, fearing his life. Why was he afraid of this girl? Oh dear god, Ranma looked down at himself, he had never seen a girl naked before. He was not expecting this, not on their first day! She already thought he wanted to rape her or something, and now walking in on her buck naked…**_not good._** If she didn't already loathe him, she most definitely was going to find him to be some nasty pervert.

Friendship now seemed like a distant word.

Ranma shuddered.

He was still dirty, but the thought of going back in there was not going to happen anytime soon. So he grabbed some shorts and slid them on, went to the stove and began to cook.

o0o0o0o0o

Akane eyes were practically popping out of her head. They just saw each other naked! Oh Ryoga would kill him if he knew. She had never seen anyone but Ryoga, and the fact that she was doing comparisons truly bothered her. She had to get out of the tub and clothe herself, besides her fingers were serious prunes. After dressing herself, she exited the bathroom cautiously…peering her head around to make sure Ranma was no where within sight. She smelled the air, and a scent captured her senses making her exceptionally aware that she hadn't eaten in quite some time. Still fighting the urge, she darted to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranma cocked his ear to one side, hearing the door shut. He smiled to himself, this girl absolutely hated him! That was a change. Most women swooned over him like there was no tomorrow, he didn't normally care for the attention though. **_Be careful what you wish Saotome…_** How ironic, this girl was living with him, and hated him! Could fate not be more kind? He decided that he wasn't going to fully play into her game, he had to show her that he was indeed civil. He wasn't going to bring her dinner, no matter how much she refused to exit her room. If she wanted to eat, she would have to come out and actually ask. They were going to communicate!

o0o0o0o0o

Akane could now smell the food full force, her stomach was gnawing away at her insides and demanded that she eat something to fill the void. She needed nourishment. After what felt like eternity, Akane sighed in defeat and exited the room. Sheepishly she looked at Ranma, watching him eat a bowl of noodles. He glanced up at her as though he wasn't surprised to see her at all. He patted on a pillow that was next to him, motioning for her to sit down. Once she arranged herself, Ranma grabbed a bowl and handed it to her.

She devoured it.

Ranma smiled as Akane refused to look him in the eyes. He knew she had a reasonable head on her shoulders, looking back down at his empty bowl he got up and served himself and Akane seconds.

So...

The two of them just sat there, eating in awkward silence.

o0o0o0o0o

I am not the most satisfied in the world with this chapter, but I really wanted to reverse the situation between Akane and Ranma from the actual series….I thought it would be endearing. Anywho… I have this really great idea in a few chapters, I can't wait to get there, but until then, I am just going to be establishing the relationships. Otherwise, it would be too choppy, and I don't want to appear lazy with my writing. I hope this chapter is somewhat enjoyable. Thanks to all!

o0o0o0o0o

To my reviewers, THANK YOU! Since this is my first fanfic, I was a little wary about wether or not people would actually take to my stories. It is truly encouraging.

KiokoInoue – I'm glad you like what I am doing, just wait till Akane has some pregnancy hormones…poor Ranma won't know what hit him

Thereviewergirl – wow! I promise all your questions will be answered… in due time though….and as far as Ranma and Akane not being able to communicate, I never thought they were very good at communicating when they did speak the same language. So I did this, because I thought that if they had to work extra hard to communicate, then in the long run, the results would be extremely beneficial. Thank you so much for the review, I really appreciate it!

Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars – thank you for the review, it really means a lot…and I will keep writing, you can count on it 


End file.
